


You Had Me at “Hello”

by sundance830



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundance830/pseuds/sundance830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it's like to live on Moya with a couple of kids...AU after "Peacekeeper Wars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me at “Hello”

“John, when you’re done in command, can you meet me on tier seven?”

“Sure thing. What’s on tier seven?”

“I’ll tell you when you get here,” Aeryn said somewhat curtly before she cut the comms.

John finished looking over the coordinates he was entering. _Maybe the kids destroyed something again_ , he thought. It was surprising how much trouble a four-year, er, cycle-old and a two-cycle-old could get into even with DRDs following them around. He sighed and headed for the tier. It had been one of those long days taking stock of their supplies, making repairs, cleaning up after kids. He wasn’t really looking forward to even more damage control. Well, at least he would be doing it with Aeryn. He hadn’t seen her since lunch, and even that time was spent picking up smashed crackers off the floor.

As he rounded the corner, he noticed that Aeryn was sitting on one of the benches in a cell. She looked like she was ready for bed since she was wearing only her tank and shorts and no weapon.

“Hey, what’s going on? Did the kids break something in here?”

“No, the kids have been asleep for two arns. Everything seems to be in order here.”

“You wanna tell me why we’re here?” John sighed tiredly.

“I was thinking about the day we met…where we met…how we met,” she said slowly with _that_ look in her eyes. The one where he knew he was frelled, maybe in more ways than one.

He realized he was standing in the cell where they first laid eyes on each other…and she promptly kicked his ass.

“Yes, this is where it all started,” he grinned as he moved closer to her. He moistened his lips and locked his eyes with hers before dropping his gaze to her mouth.

Reading his intentions, Aeryn held up a hand. “No, John, lie down on the floor.”

“Umm, what?”

“For this to be an accurate re-enactment of our meeting, you need to be lying on the floor.”

“I seem to remember that you were wearing more,” he said as he complied. He didn’t know where this was going, but he was very interested to find out.

“Yes, and I seem to remember that you were wearing less,” she smirked.

“Hey, I thought you were unconscious for that part?!” he raised himself on his elbows and looked at her. “Were you checking me out that whole time?” The thought was more than a little exciting.

“I was in and out of consciousness, but from the brief glimpses I saw through my visor, I do remember finding you...interesting,” she smiled her wicked smile that always thrilled him. “Now lie down, and let’s start from the beginning. I was sitting here, trying to wake up, and you…”

“Well, after coming to and realizing that I was naked, I put on my clothes, and…wait, who is playing the part of Rygel in our re-enactment?” he asked as he stood up and walked toward her.

“I don’t think we need an audience this time,” she laughed.

“Well, after I got dressed and you removed your helmet,” she mimicked taking off a helmet and shook her head as if to clear it, “I realized instead of some strange alien creature, I was looking at a beautiful…strange alien creature,” he laughed, and she smiled at his words, “and I introduced myself, ‘Hi, my name is John.’” John went to hold out his hand, but pulled it back quickly. “Just how closely are we going to stick to the script? Are you going to throw me into the wall and kick me in the ribs?” he asked warily.

Aeryn bit her lip but kept her wicked smile. “I think we can just skip right to the part where I pin you down with your head between my knees…”she said as she intertwined his fingers with hers.

John let out a ragged breath and grinned. “Damn, baby, don’t ever change,” he said as he pulled her to the floor.


End file.
